Nobunaga Hazama/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Other_nob.png|Nobunaga Headshot Nobunaga Hazama.jpg|Nobunaga Hazama's Full body appearance Genei nob.jpg|Nobunaga Hazama's Anime design Nobunaga_Design_2.jpg|Nobunaga's second design for the 2011 anime series Nobunaga Hazama 2011 Design 2.jpg|Nobunaga Hazama with his hair down Silhouette of the Phantom Troupe 2011.JPG|The Phantom Troupe Nobunaga clashing with Franklin 2011.png|Nobunaga clashes with Franklin before arriving in Yorknew City Machi and Nobunaga 1.jpg|Nobunaga and Machi pose as couples MACHI AND NOBUNAGA.png|Machi and Nobunaga in disguise Phinks and other members rescuing Uvogin.png|Uvogin rescued by his comrades Nobunaga watching Gon and Killua.png|Nobunaga keeping watch Nobunaga Iaido 2011.png|Nobunaga's Iaidō EN 2011.png|Nobunaga's En ScreenShot016.jpg|The Phantom Troupe looking at a list of the Nostrade Bodyguards Chrollo foretelling Nobunaga's fortune.png|Chrollo foretelling Nobunaga's fortune Nobunaga_hazama.jpg|Nobunaga draws his sword to Hisoka Phantom Troupe - Ep 56.jpg|The Phantom Troupe moves out ScreenShot019.jpg|Nobunaga killing Squala Ep 57 .jpg|Phantom Troupe members with Gon and Killua Nobunaga tries to befriend with the boys.jpg|Nobunaga tries to befriend the boys Machi and Nobunaga punch Phinks.jpg|Machi and Nobunaga punch Phinks Shot by memory bomb.png|Shot by Pakunoda's Memory Bomb Time x To x Retreat.png|Pakunoda dies Machi, Nobunaga Hisoka spies.png|Machi, Nobunaga and Hisoka stalk Abengane Greed island machi nobunaga hisoka.jpg|Machi calls out Kalluto Huncyclopedia - Nobunaga.jpg|Nobunaga's Huncyclopedia |-|1999 Anime= Nobunaga Hazama (Official Artwork).PNG|Nobunaga's official artwork Ryodan11.jpg|Younger Nobunaga The Phantom troup arrive at York Shin City.png|the Phantom Troupe arrive at York Shin City Nobunaga 3.png|Nobunaga and Franklin Episode 52.png|Phantom Troupe leaves York New City in an air balloon Episode 54.png|Phantom Troupe dressed as Mafia Episode 58.png|Nobunaga and Machi searching for their stalkers Episode 59.png|Nobunaga and Feitan looking for Gon and Killua Nobugana.jpg|Nobunaga watches over Gon and Killua GonKillfight.png|Nobunaga watching Gon and Killua fight Nobunaga En.png|Nobunaga's En Episode 63.png|the Phantom Troupe gathers Episode 66.png|Pakunoda sharing her information with Nobunaga and Kortopi Episode 70.png|Pakunoda sharing her last knowledge with the Phantom Troupe |-|Manga= 71 - Nobunaga, Franklin, Machi and Feitan arrive in Yorknew.png|Nobunaga, Franklin, Machi and Feitan arrive in Yorknew City 71 - Nobunaga versus Franklin.png|Nobunaga versus Franklin 89 - Machi and Nobunaga in disguise.png|Machi and Nobunaga in disguise 89 - Machi and Nobunaga in disagreement.png|Machi and Nobunaga disagreeing with each other 91 - Nobunaga questions Killua.png|Nobunaga interrogates Killua 91 - Gon and Nobunaga armwrestling.png|Nobunaga and Gon arm wrestling 91 - Nobunaga cries.png|Nobunaga cries about Uvogin NobunagaEn.jpg|Nobunaga uses his En Phantom Troupe celebrating.png|Nobunaga Hazama and other Phantom Troupe members celebrate 93 - Nobunaga versus Killua.png|Killua versus Nobunaga 104 - Nobunaga reads his prophecy.png|Nobunaga reads his prophecy 110 - The Spiders move out.png|The Spiders move out Phantom Troupe arm wrestling.png|Nobunaga Hazama ranks 9th in arm wrestling |-|Chapter Covers= Chapter 075.png|Chapter 75 8.png|Chapter 92 Chapter 094.png|Chapter 94 Septembre 4th Part 5.jpg|Chapter 106 4 Septembre Part 10.jpg|Chapter 111 |-|Volume Covers= Volume12cover.jpg|Nobunaga Hazama and the other Phantom Troupe members on the cover of Volume 12 |-|Openings and Endings= Phantom_Troupe_opening.jpg|Nobunaga Hazama and the other Phantom Troupe members in the second Opening 765750posteryorkshin.png|Nobunaga Hazama and the other Phantom Troupe members in a promotional picture for Yorknew City and the Heavens Arena Arc Phantom troup opening 4.png|Nobunaga Hazama in the fourth opening |-|Movie= Young Phantom Troupe.png|Nobunaga Hazama and the Phantom Troupe prior the Kurta Clan massacre. Huncyclopedia Special Phantom Rouge.png |-|Other Media= The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Nobunaga on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe-3.jpg|Nobunaga on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Nobunaga on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Nobunaga card 1.jpg|Nobunaga Card 1 Nobunaga card 2.jpg|Card 2 Nobunaga card 3.jpg|Card 3 Nobunaga card 4.jpg|Card 4 Nobunaga card 5.jpg|Card 5 Nobunaga card 6.jpg|Card 6 Nobunaga card 7.jpg|Card 7 Nobunaga card 8.jpg|Card 8 Nobunaga card 9.jpg|Card 9 Nobunaga card 10.jpg|Card 10 Nobunaga card 11.jpg|Card 11 Nobunaga card 12.jpg|Card 12 Nobunaga card 13.jpg|Card 13 xNobunaga01.jpg xNobunaga02.jpg xNobunaga03.jpg XNobunaga04.jpg 62 xNobunaga03.jpg 62b xNobunaga04.jpg 32 xNobunaga11.jpg 94 xNobunaga14.jpg 122 xNobunga19.jpg 123 pNobunaga.jpg 149 aNobunga23.jpg 143 xNobunaga21.jpg 142 xNobunaga20.jpg 62 xNobunaga27.jpg 61 xNobunaga26.jpg 22 xNobunaga25.jpg 42 xUvogin&Nobunaga 1.jpg 43 xUvogin&Nobunaga 2.jpg 122 zNobunaga0.jpg 72 Nobunaga.jpg 73 Nobunaga.jpg Nobunaga Hazama (1).png Nobunaga Hazama (8).png Nobunaga Hazama (9).png Nobunaga Hazama (7).png Nobunaga Hazama (2).png Nobunaga Hazama (3).png Nobunaga Hazama (4).png Nobunaga Hazama (5).png Nobunaga Hazama (6).png Nobunaga Hazama (10).png HxH Card (9).png HxH Card (10).png